Template talk:WWE Roster
=2012= Missing stars Checking WWE's superstars page I noticed some people on the list who are not present on the template and am hoping we could include them. These are the people present on WWE's page but not on this wiki's template: Raw: *Brodus Clay *John Laurinaitis *Kharma *Mr. McMahon *Ricardo Rodriguez *Vickie Guerrero Smackdown: *Camacho *Darren Young *Derrick Bateman *Percy Watson *Titus O'Neil Also Trent Baretta should be moved to be listed after Undertaker and before Tyson based on alphabet. WWE also lists just "Undertaker" so we could probably just use that sans the 'the'. Only Great Khali gets a 'the'. on their roster page. Also I'm wondering, since the Divas tend to be on both shows a lot and WWE gave them their own tab, could we list them separately on this template following that example? On a related note: glad to see Kharma still listed after her Rumble appearance. Also Layla is still listed, hoping for her to return against her.+y@talk 20:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :*I will look at this tomorrow ok. Dean27 20:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Teams The Encore got moved back to The Band. Missing Team Co-Bro and The Ascension (NXT team). Not sure if there're others. +Y 02:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) =2013= New changes Alexander Rusev and Scott Dawson should probably be removed as a tag team. Rusev is feuding with their manager Sylvester Lefort right now, as seen Nov6 after attacking him oct30. Might also remove Henry+Show. I have high hopes, but with Henry injured there's no telling if they'll bring the team back. There's also no bullet separating this team from The New Corporation (which was moved to The Authority). I'd say Rollins+Reigns could be listed under Shield... though the separate pages are good since there's hints of splitting from Ambrose. Based on this article I'm going to make Realest Guys as a working name for the team of Enzo and Colin so that could be replaced instead of linking them individually. +Y 19:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Another team Just made a page for Truth & Consequences, which debuted last Raw, a tag team that existed 6 years ago on TNA. Odds are they could eventually go by a new name. We could link something like Truth & Woods or whatever since he no longer goes by "Consequences" on WWE. +Y 19:06, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Also we need a bullet point between The Usos and The Authority, was missing. Plus since this new team would bring it to 3 lines I'm wondering if we could list the diva teams on 1 line together? To save space we could shorten The Wyatt Family to The Wyatts on the template since this is usually how announcers refer to them when they have to talk fast. It occurs to me that Khali and Santino have probably tagged together often enough to get a page but... bleh. +Y 19:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Current team champions In addition to their names listed individually, could the champion listing on the bottom of this template also link to the team pages of Ascension and Rhodes Brothers? +Y 22:46, November 26, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Current US Champion Can someone please update the US champion and make it Rusev, cause he won the belt last night. =2015= Update, please? - Alex Riley should be moved to NXT roster section, because he is now wrestler, not commentator; - Solomon Crowe should be moved to NXT roster section; - Current WWE Tag Team Champions are Tyson Kidd & Cesaro, not The Usos. Champion Update Alberto Del Rio has returned. He is also the current US Champion as of Hell in a Cell 2015. =2016= Nikola - Nikola Bogojevic is linked under unassigned personel, he already has a wiki page as Dozer Bogojevic TheProfit37 (talk) 03:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Another update is needed Another update User:Wagnike2 or User:Dean27 * TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) are now on the NXT roster and not unassigned. TM-61 should also be added to the Tag Teams list. * I would argue that Sami Zayn is now full time on the main roster so he shouldn't be on the NXT list. * Ditto Aiden English, Simon Gotch, Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady and Baron Corbin * Emma and Dana Brooke are both on the main roster as well. TLPG 06:55, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Another update User:Wagnike2 or User:Dean27 * Ryback is no longer under WWE contract TLPG 13:33, August 10, 2016 (UTC) August 2017 update This template needs an update badly. *Austin Aries is still listed in the 205 and Commentators sections. *Andrea D'Marco is still listed in the Commentators section. *HoHo Lun and Tajiri are still listed in the 205 section. *Something has to be done with the Unassigned Personnel section, since most of the people there are wrestling at NXT live events or in the May Young Classic. *Tyson Kidd is a backstage producer, so he needs to be moved out of the Unassigned Brand section. *Neville needs to be moved from Raw to the 205 section. *Jason Jordan needs to be moved from Smackdown to Raw. *Booker T needs to be moved from Pre-Show Panels to Commentators section. *American Alpha, DIY, Realest Guys and The Wyatt Family are are still listed in the Tag Teams section. *Daria needs to be renamed to Sonya Deville. *People to be added: **Bobby Fish (NXT) **Kassius Ohno (NXT) **Montez Ford (NXT) **Heavy Machinery (Tag Teams) **Street Profits (Tag Teams) **Vic Joseph (Commentators) **Christy St. Cloud (Commentators) **Peter Rosenberg (Pre-show Panels) **Sam Roberts (Pre-show Panels) Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 01:19, August 11, 2017 (UTC) SmackDown Please use the proper name "SmackDown" or "SmackDown Live". It's currently incorrect and I can't fix it. [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 22:21, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Current Champions There's a lot of outdated information in the Current Champions section that needs to be changed. Nudeviking (talk) 01:21, July 27, 2018 (UTC)